Angelique's Descent
Angelique's Descent (wörtliche Übersetzung: Angelique's Abstieg) ist ein Buch von Lara Parker aus dem Jahr 1998. Der Nachfolger ist Dreams Of The Dark, welcher ein Jahr nach diesem Band erschien. Angelique's Descent handelt hauptsächlich von der Vergangenheit von Angelique Collins und später auch von Barnabas Collins und Josette DuPres. Die hauptsächlichen Schauplätze im Band sind Martinique und Collinsport. Klappentext Englisch The dashing heir of a New England shipping magnate, Barnabas Collins captures the heart of the exquisite, young Angelique amidst the sensual beauty of Martinique, her island home. But Angelique's brief happiness is doomed when Barnabas deserts her for another. With this one betrayal, Barnabas unleashes an evil that will torment him for all time. For Angelique is no ordinary woman. Vowing to destroy Barnabas, a vengeful Angelique damns him to eternal life as a vampire - a companion to accompany her forever. Little does Angelique understand the depth of Barnabas's fury... Übersetzt Handlung Die Handlung beginnt im Jahr 1971 auf Collinwood, wo eines Tages das alte Haus niedergebrannt wird. Die ganze Collins-Familie ist davon in Trauer versunken und Barnabas Collins, der sagt es wäre ihm sehr leid, entpuppt sich später als der, der das Haus verbrannte. Seine neue Gefährtin Dr. Julia Hoffman fragt ihn, wieso er dies gemacht hat und er erwidert, dass er es deswegen gemacht hat, weil ihn das Haus nur an schlechte Erinnerungen erinnerte. Erstaunlicherweise war das einzige, was überlebte das Tagebuch von seiner allergrößten Feindin Angelique Collins und selbst nach Julias Widerstand beginnt Barnabas das Tagebuch zu lesen und ist beeindruckt, da Angelique, als sie schon 10 war, sehr gut schreiben konnte. Während Barnabas liest wird der Leser in die Anfänge des 18. Jahrhunderts geführt, wo die Hexe Angelique, selber nur 10 Jahre alt war, auf der Insel Martinique lebte. Angelique ist ein zehnjähriges, hübsches, glückliches Mädchen, das glücklich mit ihrer Mutter Cymbaline lebt. Diese von Angelique ist eine Hexe, doch eher eine Gute, und besitzt eigentlich nur die Fähigkeit durch Zauber Menschen selbst von den schlimmsten Krankheiten zu befreien. Eines Tages kommt in das Haus von Angelique ihr Vater Theodore Bouchard, an den Angelique keine Erinnerung mehr hatte. Theodore wollte mit Angelique eine Zeit verbringen, so hat er gesagt und nahm sie in einen anderen Teil von Martinique, wo er selber Lord war und in einem Turm mit dem Massa und vielen anderen Sklaven lebte. In Wirklichkeit nahm Theodore seine Tochter dorthin nicht deswegen, weil er sie liebt aber er sie ausnutzen will um einer eigenen Gefahr zu entkommen. Die Sklaven kommen zu einer Revolution immer näher und könnten gar Theodore vernichten, wenn sie nicht eien Schwäche hätten: sie glauben an eine afrikanische Göttin Namens Erzulie. Theodore ist sich bewusst, dass Angelique etwas Hexen-Blut hat und sieht genau so aus wie das Kind von Erzulie aus den Sagen. Theodore stellt seine Tochter verschiedenen Gefahren um vor den Leuten zu zeigen, dass sie kein normales Kind ist, zuerst muss sie bei einem Hunde-Angriff hilflos zusehen und ein zweites Mal wird ihr in der Kirche hinter ihr der Kopf eines toten Mädchen in ihrem Alter gezeigt. Angelique muss dauernd verschiedene Zeremonien überstehen und wird von den Sklavinnen Suzette und Thais immer vorbereitet und beginnt während der Zeit mit ihnen Mitleid zu spüren. Es verging fast ein Jahr und Angelique spürt das genaue Gegenteil von Glücklichkeit, da sie dauernd auf irgendwelche Zeremonien gehen muss und die restliche Zeit im Turm fast eingesperrt ist. Etwas glücklicher wird sie als sie sich mit einem Sklavenkind Namens Chloe anfreundet. Sie und Chloe spielen oft zusammen und Chloe gehört zu den ersten Personen, die Angelique zu ihrer zukünftigen Zukunft als bösartige Hexe verhalfen. Chloe zeigt Angelique Puppen mit echten Haaren und erzählt ihr von einer Macht, die es Hexen und Hexer schafft einen Menschen zu kontrollieren wenn sie eine Puppe mit dem Haar des Opfers machen. Chloe und Angelique denken, dass dies nur eine normale Sage ist und so beginnen sie ein Spiel zu spielen und Chloe gibt Angelique eins ihrer Haaren, doch gleich wird Angelique klar dass dies keine Sage weder Spiel ist als sie die Puppe in der Form von Chloe ersticht und Chloe stirbt, jedoch als Angelique die Puppe wieder in Ordnung bringt, kommt Chloe auch in Ordnung. Die beiden beschließen soetwas nie wieder zu spielen. Die zwei Mädchen sind immer wieder Zeuginnen von schrecklichen Sachen, die sich am Turm erregen und selbst Angelique fallen die Tränen als sie die Sklavenbestrafungen sieht. Einer Nacht haben Chloe und Angelique mit einem Ball gespielt und gleich haben sie sich versteckt, als sie fremde Stimmen hörten. Es waren der Massa und zwei Sklaven, wo einer von den beiden Mist gebaut hat und dafür eine schreckliche Strafe erleben muss. Massa befählt dem zweiten Sklaven eine Menge von Honig zu bringen und kurz darauf schüttelt er das ganze an den Sklaven, der bestraft sein soll und lässt ihn dann in ein Ameisennest zu fallen und kettet ihn noch, damit er sich nicht entfernen kann und es wurden nur noch seine Schreie zu hören, als die Ameisen an seinem Gesicht aßen um den Honig zu kriegen. Selbst die nächste Nacht bleibt nicht ohne Opfer, als der Vater von Angelique von der Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Chloe erkundigt wird und dafür Chloe ermordert und Angelique in einen Raum schloss. Es vergehen weitere zwei Jahre und Angelique findet einen weiteren Freund Namens Cesaire, der kein Sklave ist, mit ihm aber immer durch das Fenster sich unterhalten muss. Er erzählt ihr von der Revolution von den Sklaven und mehrere Nächte darauf fleht Theodore seine Tochter, damit sie eine Zeremonie durchführt und als sie nicht einwilligt beginnt er sie mit brutalen Mitteln dazu zwingen. Angelique geriet in Panik und sie denkt an Alles was sie wegen ihrem Vater erleben musste und so schnappt sie sich den eigenen Dolch ihres Vaters und sticht ihn mit ihm, so dass er in wenigen Minuten an Blutverlust wegen ihr stirbt. Durch Cesaires Einfluss gerieht Angelique auf den Inselteil der Negros und die beiden überleben als einzige von der Schiffes-Flotte, als sie von Piraten angegriffen werden. Auf der Negro-Halbinsel kommt Angelique unter die Hände eines Hexenmeister Namens [[The Bokor|The Bokor]], der von ihr eine Hexe macht und ihr auch über Vampir- und Zombie-Mächten erzählt. Während dem in der gegenwartigen Handlung ist Barnabas von einem anderen starken Wesen verfolgt und schwer verletzt, inzwischen Julia versucht das Tagebuch wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, als Barnabas auf dieses abhängig wurde, sie es aber fast verbrennt habe. Zurück im 18. Jahrhundert wird Angelique von Cesaire zurück in den eigentlichen Teil von Martinique gerufen, als dieser ihr über die Hexen-Verurteilung ihrer Mutter erzählte. Angelique geht zurück in das Dorf, wo sie aufwuchs und übergebt ihrer Mutter den Zombie-Powder, obwohl es schließlich mit einer Katastrophe endet und ihre Mutter einen schmerzhaften Tod erlebt. Angelique bleibt ganz alleine zurück und so fällt ihr nichts anderes ein als sich als eine Dienerin im Haus der DuPres-Familie zu bewerben. Sie hat mit der Matriarchin Natalie DuPres gesprochen und diese bietet ihn schließlich den Job an und die vierzehnjärige Angelique hilft hauptsächlich der jungen Josette zu lernen und die beiden wachsen wie Schwestern auf. In der DuPres Familie erlebt Angelique recht schöne Jahre und so verzichtet sie fast auf Hexerei. Als Angelique fast 20 ist kommt nach Martinique ein Gast aus Amerika und der Sohn einer richtig reichen Familie. Er hieß Barnabas Collins. Er und Angelique verlieben sich ineinander, doch Angelique's Glück ist bald zerstört als sich Barnabas in Josette verlieben und dann auf Collinwood heiraten. Angelique arbeitet auf Collinwood als eine Dinerin mit gebrochenem Herzen und so kehrt sie zurück zur Hexenkraft. Zuerst benutzt sie Ben und lässt Josette durch Hexerei Jeremiah Collins lieben, jener jedoch von Barnabas getötet wird und mehrere Tage darauf kommen er und Josette wieder zusammen. Während all den Ereignissen behauptet die zweite Tochter von Andre DuPres, dass im Haus eine Hexe wäre und bei diesem Gespräch lauscht auch Angelique und kommt darauf, dass ihr echter Vater (so wie es Cymbaline erwähnte) nicht Theodore ist, sondern Andre DuPres selbst. Mehrere Tage darauf erinnert sich Angelique auf Chloe und auf die Puppen und so lässt sie zuerst Barnabas leiden und als seine Schwester tödlich erkränkt wird, macht Angelique mit Barnabas einen Deal: Wenn es ihr gelingt seine Schwester zu heilen, wird er sie heiratten. Er willigt ein. Obwohl Barnabas von der Hexe Angelique gezwungen wird sich mit ihr zu verheiraten, trotzdem hört er nicht auf Josette zu lieben und besucht sie andauernd. Angelique wird immer mehr und mehr neidischer auf Josette und als Barnabas sie wegschickt um vor Angelique sie in Sicherzeit zu bringen lacht Angelique einfach darüber, da Josette ihr "nicht so einfach entkommen kann". Barnabas kommt selber hinter das Geheimnis von Angelique, als er sieht wie sie ein Feuer erzeugt und er wirft der Hexe vor, sie habe ihm seine Schwester damals gekränkt. Um ihn zu stillen nimmt sie eine Puppe in der Form von seiner Schwester Sarah und beginnt diese mit einer Nadel zu zerstechen. Barnabas kniet vor ihr und bittet sie dies zu stoppen und destomehr wird Angelique eine bösartige verrückte Hexe. Es vergehen Tage und Angelique hat immer das starke Gefühl von Barnabas ignoriert zu werden und als er sie nicht anhört, lässt sie schließlich einen Fluch auf ihn fallen, als sie ihn in einen Vampir verwandelt, was sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann. Barnabas gibt sich als tot heraus und kann mit seinem Fluch nur in der Nacht leben und sich am Tag in einem Sarg verstecken. Eines Tages bittet er seinen Diener Ben ihn mit diversen Mitteln zu vernichten, doch vorher noch, in der selben Nacht, schleicht sich Barnabas in das Haus von Josette und will dieser Anfangs nur ein Good-Bye geben, dies ändert sich jedoch zu einer Ideee sie selbt unsterblich zu machen und so bittet er sie ihn auf Widows Hill zu warten. Josette trifft jedoch auf Widows Hill Angelique, jene ihr vorhersagt dass Barnabas sie in einen Vampir verwandeln wird und daher in ein Monster. Josette erschreckt sich von der Vorstellung so sehr, dass sie aus den Klippen springt und sich dabei ihr Genick bricht. Der Vampir verschwendet die weiteren Monaten damit sie mit seinen Vampir-Mächten sie aus dem Grab zu holen, was ihr auch gelinkt sieht jedoch einen halbtoten Josette-Zombie. Josette erklärt ihm sie könne zu ihm weder Hass als auch Liebe spüren - sie ist kein Mensch mehr und sie bittet ihn, sie wieder in das Grab gehen zu lassen und zurück in den eigentlichen Tod gehen. Am Ende des Bandes kommt noch ein Sprung in die Gegenwart, wo erwähnt wird, dass eine Frau namens Antoinette das alte Haus wieder aufbauen will und Julia Hoffman es gelingt, Transfusionen zu entwickeln, durch welche sie Barnabas für eine bestimmte Zeit zu einem Menschen machen kann. Charaktere *Barnabas Collins *Julia Hoffman *Willie Loomis *Elizabeth Collins Stoddard *Carolyn Stodard *Roger Collins *Antoinette *Angelique Collins *Theodore Bouchard *Cymbaline *Jacob *Louis *Thais *Suzette *Chloe *Massa *Cesaire *Father LeBrot *The Bokor *Reverend Trask *Natalie DuPres *Andre DuPres *Josette DuPres *Thierry *Nicaise *Jeremiah Collins *Joshua Collins *Naomi Collins *Sarah Collins Schauplätze *Martinique **Turm von Martinique **Haus der DuPres **Spital *Collinsport **Collinwood Erscheinungen *Original: 1998 *Audiobook: 2007 *Moderne Cover-Version, Taschenbuch-Erscheinung: 2012 *Kindle: 2012 Erschienen in... *England/USA: Angelique's Descent *Frankreich: La Malédiction D' Angelique *Italien: La maledizione di Angelique *Spanien: Sombras da Noite *Poland: Narodziny Angelique *Ungarn: Éjsötét árnyék Trivia *Fälschlicherweise steht bei der Sektion, wo die anderen Bücher aufgelistet sind in, The Salem Branch, statt Angelique's Descent, Angelques Descent. *Von diesem Band ist auch ein Audiobook erschienen. en:Angelique's Descent Kategorie:Bücher